clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
IRPA
The Institute dedicated to Research of Paranormal Activities, usually shortened to IRPA, is a research centre-cum-educational institute located somewhere in southwestern Margate Central Island that specializes in research of the Fourth Wall, puffolians, humans, the philosophy of life and death and conspiracy theories such as the Tiger Island Fire and the infamous Crazy Uncle Ivan saga. Founded in 1999, the research centre campus consists of twelve buildings, along with other facilities to occupy bored workers' time. It is located in a secluded area near a ghost town. Researchers who work in the centre usually have Ph.Ds in Philosophy and Fourth Wall Activities. Aside from Alex12345a's donations, the institute also serves as an educational centre to gain more funds for research. The institute itself is a conspiracy theory. Instead of being classified as a research centre or an educational institute, it is strangely classified as a 'recreation centre'. The institute never planned for a disguise, therefore, it is actually an illegal commercial centre. The government somehow never tracks it down nor mentions it in any of its annual reports on recreation centres. Furthermore, it was not listed in the 'Recreation Centres' list of any street directory in MAI. Background The IRPA was founded in 1999, when Margate Antarctica Island (as it was then called) was about to make the big transition from third world to first. A shady researcher, Nami Aloo who was fascinated with the paranormal activities in the world decided to open an institute with his business partner, Caloo McNied (who would later become a partner with Alex12345a, although it was not a factor for Alex's funding), and officially commenced operations in October. The campus was then small, the size half of a school with two buildings - one dedicated to research on paranormal activities and one dedicated to research on conspiracy theories. Courses were also offered, and the IRPA had recruited some five hundred students by 2000. After gaining some decent money, Caloo McNied no longer handled business affairs, and Terry Kingston III took over. The first paranormal activity sighted was the rumor of the 'human'. The rumor stated that there is 'another dominant creature' on other parts of the Earth. Funds flooded in, and the campus soon expanded from two buildings to twelve buildings. The original two were refurbished and officially reopened in 2003, near the start of an epidemic. The IRPA closed for another short period again until late 2004. During these blackout periods, IRPA employees and recruits found loads of new theories. Other than the 'other dominant species' theory, the IRPA worked on rumors about 'controllers of the universe' , an influential book mystery and much more. With these improvements, the IRPA's business thrived and eventually, Caloo McNied returned to the business, working alongside Kingston. In mid-2010, the IRPA started receiving funds from the Margate Group. Apparently, Alex12345a wanted to expose the BoF, thus contributing to the IRPA. Campus Overview and Buildings The IRPA complex is made up of twelve research and studies buildings, a recreational building, quarters for students, a sattelite tower and an unused and intanct hotel. The twelve buildings, sorted by their building number: (note, C.T. stands for Conspiracy Theories, P.H. stands for Philosophy) #Reception/Meetings Building (reception and cross-meetings) #Scandals C.T. (studies suspicious scandals. E.g. LiquidFence) #Biologicial C.T. (studies extra-terrestial creatures E.g. Humans, puffolians) #Biological P.H. (studies deeper into the extra-terrestial creatures, their philosophy etc.) #Physics C.T. (studies laws of physics with doubts. E.g. Player Card) #Philosophical C.T. Elementary (studies the outline of the Fourth Wall. E.g. Masters of the Universe) #Philosophical C.T. Advanced (studies deeper into the Fourth Wall. E.g. Audience and Surrounding) #Philosophical P.H. (studies the philosophy of the universe, everyone's life and how it is when related to their lives.) #Psychological C.T. (studies weird psychological problems, mostly in relation to The Stampers Five. E.g. Sporrow) #Psychological P.H. (studies weird psychological problems and how they affect lives of penguins.) #Reserach Centre I (a library for work filled with a ton of books in relation to conspiracy theories, philosophy of life and so on) #Institute Hall (the meeting ground for students attending courses) The buildings are further sorted out into their own departments. R.D. stands for Research Department. All students would have their course held at the P.H. building of their subject. For example, a student attending the Fourth Wall I course would have his/her course held at Philosophical P.H. Reception/Meetings Building The Reception/Meetings building, spanning 30m x 8m wide and is five stories high, is the reception of workers and students entering the compound and also the building held for meetings between two departments. The first storey is the reception area, with three lifts behind the reception counter and a corridor behind the lifts with no rooms. The second to fifth stories are meeting rooms, three in each story. One-third of the meeting rooms would not be used at one time, thus, students attending courses would use these meeting rooms for discussion. Scandals C.T. The Scandals Conspiracy Theories building, spanning 40m x 8m wide and is seven storeys high, is the center for all researchers studying conspiracy theories involving notable scandals, such as the LiquidFence scandal, and also the center for student taking courses regarding scandals conspiracy theories. The exterior is painted red for some reason. The first storey is the reception area and entrance to a large hall, that stretches two stories wide, for lectures. The second storey's west wing (the east was occupied by the large hall) is an empty corridor with more rooms leading to the hall. The third to seventh. stories are occupied by the various departments of that building. *The third storey is occupied by the Scandals General R.D. (working on philosophy and basic business scandals) *The fourth storey is occupied by the Scandals Project I R.D. (currently working on Reserved!) *The fifth storey is occupied by the Scandals Project II R.D.. (currently working on ?) *The sixth storey is occupied by the Scandals Project III R.D.. (currently working on ?) *The seventh storey is occupied by the Scandals Project X R.D. (currently working on ?) Major Projects Please be reminded the word 'Project' has been removed from departments names and replaced with Scandal for easier reference. Philly Cheesesteak Test Handled by Scandals II R.D., the Philly Cheeseteak Test was a phenomonon at the time. Scandals II R.D. started working on the project in May 2002 and interviewed a sailor who went missing soonafter. The department partnered with the Philosophy C.T. to research as they suspected the BoF of interfering. Eventually, out of the four theories, they suspected that Serious Cat has interfered and aeten them, although the d Courses Offered See also * Link Category:Rooms